


KageHina

by Briannaall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Summary: A game doesn't end the way they expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	KageHina

Kageyama's POV

On our way to a game, well actually a tournament to be more exact. Hinata was seated next to me on the bus. He was so clearly nervous. Although I wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him not to stress, I wasn't going to do that. I have a reputation.

Just as I was allowing myself to get lost in thought I felt Hinata jump next to me, causing me to have the same reaction. "What the hell? Are you okay Hinata?" We were sitting in the back so no one could see us unless they were to turn to look. I noticed that Hinata looked dazed. "Hinata!" I kind of whisper yelled. "Gah! Yea, what?" He finally replied. He looked scared. "Are you okay?" I asked again. He just nodded gently, turning his head to look at me. I noticed that his eyes were incredibly glossy. "Hey, are you sure you're okay. You look nervous." I said, letting concern lace my voice. I can not let him psyche himself out for this game. "I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine. I promise." He said quickly, although not fully convinced I dropped it, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

Not long after we arrived at the tournament. Seeing tons of other team busses brought some anxiety to my chest. Which I quickly pushed away. I glanced over to Hinata after getting off the bus, he looked even more nervous than before. I walked over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes. "Don't worry too much Hinata. This is only the first match of the season there's nothing to worry about. We can take it slightly easy today." I said and felt him physically relax. "Thanks Kageyama." He smiled brightly, god I love that smile. We walked in to start stretching.

Me and Hinata spoke to each other the entire time we were stretching. Soon the game was starting so we got into position to play. The first part of the match didn't go as planned, we lost. The second we one by two points. Now it was time for the third match, I glanced over at Hinata and he looked like he was gonna be sick. "Hey, take a deep breath, don't stress yourself out." He did what I said and smiled at me.

We played and we played hard. Trying our best. Us and the other team were tied the next to score a point wins. I was getting ready to set a spike for Hinata and he was getting ready to spike. I shot the ball to land right in front of his hand like I normally did and he hit it like he normally did. But something was different this time. A blocker caught on and somehow made it in time to block it and send it back and no one returned it. We lost. I looked over to Hinata and saw him tense. He went to line up keeping his head down. The others were clearly upset but they knew we still had a chance to win overall. We did our congrats to the winning team and some went to sit to watch other games and others went to go hang out around the area.

After getting back from going to fill my water bottle I was gonna go sit next to Hinata so we could chill but he wasn't in the gym anymore. I quickly found Daichi and Suga and quickly walked over. "Do you know where Hinata is?" Daichi looked at me, "He went to get a snack." He said gently. "Okay, thanks." I replied quickly, going to find him. After searching for a little I found him sitting against a wall, his knees pulled to his chest, he was clearly crying. I walked over gently, sitting next to him. "Hinata, talk to me please. Tell me what's wrong." He leaned against me carefully, we've been in this situation before. When we lost a practice round. He has a bad habit of blaming himself for things like this. I gently wrapped my arm around him. He cried into my shoulder and I waited for him to speak. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If I would've only hit it differently we would've won." He sobbed. "Hinata, it is definitely not your fault. Listen to me, you played amazingly and you did what you were supposed to do. You hit the ball. It is in no way your fault that the blocker was able to stop the ball or that no one hit it back." I said holding him tightly, he gently nuzzled into my neck clinging to me. I pulled him closer, and we stayed like that until he calmed down.

He looked up at me with a sad gentle smile. I cupped his cheek to wipe his tears and when I went to pull my hand away he grabbed it. A pout setting on his face. I looked at him confused until he put it back against his cheek. I smiled. I don't know exactly what pushed me to do this but I started to slowly lean in and kissed him. I was gonna pull away and apologize until he kissed back, his hands going to my chest. We only pulled away to breath. I heard him giggle and as much as I wanted to say a snarky comment all I could do was smile at him. He wrapped his arms around my neck lightly and kissed me again, I kissed back smiling. When we pulled away we rested our heads against each other gently. I placed a kiss on his nose before getting up, pulling him with me.

"Do you want to go watch the other games?" I asked gently. He nodded and we went to sit and watch the rest of the games. Hinata sat between my legs, with me gently placing a kiss on his head every so often and him placing one on my hand. "I love you Kags." I heard him say, "I love you too Shoyo." I replied quietly with a kiss on his shoulder.


End file.
